


What hunts us at night

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, he/they loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: You wake up from a nightmare but Loki is there for you
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Loki smoll stories





	What hunts us at night

**Author's Note:**

> Annonymous: Drabble request if you are still taking them: Loki helps reader with a nightmare or the other way around reader helps Loki with a nightmare.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for your request! I went with the first idea- Loki helping the reader- because I don’t see many fics with that trope. It’s usually the reader who helps Loki. I love those fics but wanted to do something different.

You woke up with a scream. Or at least you thought it was a scream. You were shaking violently and didn’t even feel Loki wake up. But he did and they were at your side as soon as they realized what was happening. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” Loki tried to calm you down as your body was still shaking uncontrollably. “It was just a bad dream.” 

It took you a while but with Loki’s help you got your breathing under control. And then there was this heavy feeling- guilt. You woke Loki up. They were so tired after the mission and you woke him up in the middle of the night. You felt almost childish. Loki had nightmares but they were so much worse than yours. It was so unfair that the god had to sacrifice their sleep, in order to help your pathetic self, deal with a nightmare that could never compare to the horrors that played in his mind. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. 

“Would it be okay if I hugged you?” the trickster asked, gently caressing your back. You only nodded but it was more than enough for Loki. 

Placing your body in their lap, the trickster embraced you and with his soft voice whispered sweet nothings into your ear. You tried to stay strong, but the memory of your nightmare couldn’t leave your mind. After the 10th “I got you” said by your lover you finally broke down. Clinging to their shirt like a small child you cried your eyes out. And Loki let you do it. You tried to pull away and go somewhere- anywhere but to stay in your bedroom- which only resulted in Loki hugging you closer and tighter to their colder body. 

“You are safe here, love. I will never let anyone hurt you.” they said. 

“I’m so sorry,” you sobbed. “ 

“What are you sorry for?” 

“I-I woke you up,” you murmured, hiding your face in the crock of his neck. “You needed some rest, and I woke you up.” 

“What would you do if the roles were reversed?” the trickster asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Every time I have a bad dream, you’re there for me,” he explained. His voice was like a lullaby. “Let me be there for you tonight.” 

“But your dreams are-” you took a deep breath, trying to look for the right word. “They are terrible. Gruesome and brutal. Mine are just so stupid. I feel so silly now.” 

“It doesn’t matter how different my mind is from yours.” Loki put a finger under your chin and made you look up at him. “It was upsetting; that’s all I need to know. You need me and I’m here so let me take care of you.” 

You cried again but this time not because of a nightmare.


End file.
